Assassin
by PlayTheGame
Summary: "You get in, you get done and then you get gone…You never leave a trace, or show your face, you get gone…Should've turned around and left before the sun came up again…But the sun came up again…" One night together can change everything if it's with the right person. On this night, Paul Levesque does what he always does only this time it catches up with him. AU


_**A/N - This just came to me and kept coming to me until I finished it. It's a one shot. I won't be adding to it. I don't even know why I thought of it. The song is by John Mayer. Go read plz. Enjoy...**_

* * *

_**You get in, you get done and then you get gone…You never leave a trace, or show your face, you get gone…Should've turned around and left before the sun came up again…But the sun came up again…**_

"So…..Stephanie McMahon," he paused, his eyes twinkling in rhythm with the stars above. "Tell me something about you that you've never told anybody else."

She looked at him strangely, the question throwing her before her face fell into an impressed grin. "Wow."

"What?"

"I really wasn't expecting that, especially from you of all people."

Paul loosely chuckled and shifted himself to face her at a better angle. "Me of all people, huh? I'd like to hear you elaborate on that."

"Oh I think you know exactly what I'm talking about," Stephanie smiled as the bottle pressed against her lips before she took a long sip of her beer. He came with a reputation and from the smirk on his face right now she knew he knew it. She still couldn't actually believe she was sitting here with him right now in the first place.

"And yet you're sitting here with me anyways."

She ignored the fact that he had seemingly read her mind and waved her hand nonchalantly in the air. "I'm intrigued that you would even ask me to begin with but mostly I'm here because I fucking hate conferences."

Paul appreciated the cute little wrinkle that appeared in her nose as she frowned. He probably hated conferences more than she did. In his mind it was only polite to offer her to come along in his plan to break free from the boredom and in his wildest dreams he never thought she'd actually say yes. "Fair enough. But getting back to this 'me of all people' thing…"

"He wants to know the office gossip," Stephanie grinned, her eyes staring straight ahead in an attempt to hide her amusement.

"There's office gossip? About me?" He played along, finishing up the beer in his hand and effortlessly popping the cap off another. The alcohol was starting to work into his system as a nice buzz began to flow throughout his body. He had surprised himself so far by actually having a good time.

"I've heard…stories." Hey sly smile reached her blue eyes that had grown glossy from the beer.

He was fighting hard not to burst out laughing at the current topic of conversation. "And these stories…I hope they do me justice."

"I don't think you have to worry much about that. It's what happens at the end of the story that paints you in a negative light."

"Oh."

His response was short and she turned to look at him, confused by his unreadable expression and stoic reply. As he stared ahead, the moonlight dancing across his face, Stephanie tried not to let her eyes wander but failed miserably. It wasn't difficult to understand why so many women were quick to fall for him whether in the office or out. He was handsome, charming and confident and had that powerful aura to him that was incredibly sexy. The only thing she knew about Paul was that he was an Account Executive and that his silver tongue was just as impressive on the ladies as it was their clients. Like all guys of the same type, he also struck her as a bit of a self indulgent asshole although she had to admit that opinion was slowly but surely starting to change as she sat with him tonight. He had definitely piqued her interest, manwhore or not.

"You ever going to answer my question?"

"What question?" she asked quickly before suddenly remembering, her face drawing together in concentration. "Something about myself that I've never told anybody else, right?"

Paul nodded, his hazel eyes taking advantage of her distracted state and running over her at length. She truly was beautiful and those legs went on forever. A light wind blew her chestnut hair around her face as her perfume caught in the air, surrounding him in a fragrant wave of femininity. She smelled incredible and he was forced to remind himself that this was his boss's daughter. She wasn't some regular chick in the office. Stephanie was an Executive in the company just like he was. While he couldn't help but sleep with the revolving door of temps and receptionists that ended up in his department, he wasn't stupid enough to dip his toe into the Executive waters. Well that was a little white lie considering that brief fling with Sarah in HR but other than that, he made it a point not to mix the bedroom with the boardroom. When he slept with someone he didn't expect to see them sitting across the table from him the next morning. Never even mind all that, Stephanie was just a massive no in every way possible.

"Sometimes I wonder if I made the right choice to come work for my father."

Her statement broke the peaceful silence between them and Paul looked at her curiously. He hadn't been expecting an honest answer. "What makes you say that?"

Stephanie smiled dejectedly after a quick sip of beer. "I wanted to be a dancer. When I was little I used to spend hours dancing. I'd dance with my mom in the kitchen at the weekends and when I got home from school everyday all I wanted to do was dance." She finally turned her gaze towards him, enjoying the slight shiver that ran down her spine as her eyes locked with his. "My dad told me he needed me in the family business too much and I ended up in business school instead of dance school. Sometimes I wish I defied him and did what I wanted to do." She held his gaze for a few moments longer before finally breaking into a grin. "There. I've never told anybody that before."

"Wow," he stole her line from earlier in the night as he pondered her answer. Stephanie was one interesting woman. She had opened up to him for no reason other than to carry on their conversation and truth be told, he found her fascinating. "All this time and you've never told, Vince?"

"No."

"What about your mom?"

"No. Although I suspect she might have an idea but I've never come out and told her outright. I've never even told Shane."

"Why'd you tell me?"

"Because you asked."

He stared at her for a moment, appreciating the honesty of her response. "Why'd you never tell him?"

"Because I don't want to break his heart. Besides, it's a child's dream. I'm happy with my career right now. Maybe it all worked out for the best in the end."

Maybe she didn't know she was doing it but Paul definitely picked up on the wistful tone to her voice as she spoke. It was cut short when she directed her next sentence to him.

"Your turn."

"My turn?"

"Yep. Tell me something about you that you've never told anybody else before." Stephanie flexed her legs, crossing one foot over the other and shivering slightly from the cool breeze that was starting to pick up speed. It was getting cold out here but she wouldn't dare move, not when they were having such an intriguing conversation. The beer bottle felt smooth against her mouth as she took a sip and waited patiently for his answer. He was staring out into the night, his hand loosening the grey and blue silk tie around his thick neck. It was distracting.

"What you said earlier, about me being painted in a negative light? It doesn't bother me." The remark was accompanied with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders.

Stephanie's lips almost formed a pout of disappointment. "You don't feel bad about sleeping with women and leaving them high and dry?"

"I don't," Paul nodded. "Because I tell every single one of them that I won't be there in the morning. After that it's their choice."

She wanted to feel repulsed but he made sense. How many of these women were foolish enough to think he'd change for them? If they knew it was a one night thing, it wasn't his fault if they got upset. But positioning himself as some unattainable piece of forbidden fruit and expecting these women to have the will power to say no in the heat of the moment was cruel. It bothered her. It also bothered her that for all the stories she'd heard about him, apparently none of these women had the self respect to push him away. She could see the appeal. People always wanted what they couldn't have and women, for whatever insane reason, seemed eternally drawn to men who wanted them for one reason and one reason only. At least Paul was honest enough to tell you up front that he wasn't in it for the long haul. Did that make him a heartless bastard or a sincere son of a bitch? She didn't really know. Deep down in the pit of her stomach, part of her was desperate to find out. But he wasn't stupid enough to play his games with her.

"I've offended you," he smirked.

Stephanie finished her beer and set it on the ground before turning to face him. "No. I was just thinking about whether your honesty makes you ruthless or strangely considerate."

Paul was momentarily at a loss for words. He hadn't been expecting that. In fact, Stephanie McMahon was nothing like he had expected at all. It brought a grin to his face. "I'd say it makes me strangely considerate although from what you said earlier, I guess there are a couple of people who don't see it that way. I'm not looking for a relationship. I'll tell them that upfront. What happens next is up to them. Sometimes I'll call back, sometimes I won't. I like it to be on my terms so I'm not tied down. Can you understand that?"

"I can. I guess…in some ways I guess I even admire it. I wish I could be that free although it's different for women. Men do it and it's celebrated. Women do it and we're whores."

"You can be free. Just don't tell anybody about it," he lightly bumped her shoulder and took a swig of his beer, feeling the cold air for the first time. His eyes caught sight of the empty six pack he had picked up this morning and drew together. Obviously he hadn't been planning on sharing them but he wasn't complaining. His brown eyes noticed the goosebumps on her leg. "Are you cold?"

She smiled at him and nodded her head. "A little bit yeah. The wind has picked up, don't you think?"

"Yeah." He debated it for all of a second before the words were out of his mouth. "I have more beers in my room. You're welcome to join me and continue to bare your heart and soul if you want to."

The subtle invitation hung in the air as they stared at each other. Stephanie's heart was pounding. She did want to go to his room but it most certainly wasn't for the beers. And that's where it became a problem because nothing could happen. She wasn't prepared to become another notch on his bedpost and quite frankly, the vanity of him even thinking she would accept his request kind of infuriated her. The only thing more infuriating was the fact that she was two seconds away from saying yes.

"It's just a beer, Stephanie, nothing to be afraid of." Paul could tell she was reluctant but he was desperate for her to come with him. He wasn't quite prepared to end their little conversation. He also hadn't made up his mind whether she was worth the price of admission. Somehow his ability to see sense was blinded by his growing urge to have her in his bed. It was clouding his judgment and making him think with the wrong damn head.

The dangerous sparkle in his eyes glinted in the dark night sky and Stephanie liked it a little too much. He was offering her a beer but behind it lay something else entirely, the tantalising prospect of so much more. This was a bad idea. But it wasn't enough to make her stop. "Lead the way."

The hotel suite sprang to life as Paul flicked on the light and closed the door behind her. He watched as she took in her surroundings, her hands nervously wringing together in front of her stomach. Her anxiety over being in his room was amusing and he couldn't help but wonder what all the wagging tongues around the water cooler would say about this if they saw them right now. "Beer, whiskey or wine? I stocked the mini bar this morning. I knew I'd be bailing from that thing early and didn't want to have to stop anywhere to pick up some booze."

"Wine, please."

So formal, Paul smirked to himself. He handed her the glass as she took a seat on the sofa. It was a positive sign and he gladly took it, settling next to her with a whiskey in his hand. She could have chosen the individual loveseat if she wanted but that was the safe option. Despite appearances, he had a feeling that Stephanie McMahon just might be in the mood to get a little dangerous tonight and that just might be what he needed to push him over the edge and make a move. The longer they sat there the greater the odds. She was absolutely stunning not to mention fiercely intriguing. It only made her all the more attractive, bosses daughter or not. "So…"

"So?"

"So Stephanie McMahon, the wannabe dancer who works for her family business and who isn't offended by a man who says he just wants to fuck you and be done with it. You're a breath of fresh air I think."

Stephanie watched as he took a sip from his tumbler, a light smile tugging at his lips. That was crude. But she wasn't surprised. She also had the distinct feeling that he was starting to play games. It sent a shiver up her spine to even entertain the notion that this might happen between them. As she looked into his eyes and held his dark stare, suddenly the thought didn't seem so silly. "You want to know what I think?"

"What do you think?" He leaned forward and set his glass on the table, instantly regretting it as his hands had nothing to keep them occupied.

"I think you invited me here because you think I'm going to sleep with you. I think this whole thing has been something of a charade from the beginning and I think that after I finish this glass of wine, because after all that's what I came here for, that I should probably go." His expression changed but was still unreadable and it unnerved her to some degree. She wanted a visible response to what she had just said and he didn't seem prepared to give her one.

Paul was once again momentarily stunned into silence. That was the second or third time tonight she'd had him at a loss for words and for whatever sick reason, he liked it. She was fighting fire with fire here. Maybe she wanted to get burned. "So you willingly came here despite the fact that you think I'm trying to get you to sleep with me, huh?" He chuckled lightly before growing serious. "Finish your drink and I'll walk you to your room."

She was barely able to mask the disappointment she felt at his rejection. She thought he wanted to play games and responded to him in kind. Now he was effectively kicking her out. The glass made a clanking sound as it pressed against the coffee table and she stood quickly, smoothing her skirt and looking anywhere but at him. "That's fine. I'll just head on now." She made a move for the door but stopped at the feel of his hand on her arm. It practically burned her skin and all of a sudden she wanted to feel it all over her.

"Come on," he said simply, knocking back the remnants of his whiskey and opening the door. He stood there waiting for her to exit the room before falling into step beside her as they made for the elevators.

The ride only lasted two floors but it felt like a lifetime to Stephanie. The ping was a welcome sound as she stepped out and led them both to her door. She stopped outside and looked up at him, mentally kicking herself for what she had said back in his room.

"Well aren't you going to invite me in?" She looked at him strangely and he teased. "It's only manners considering I invited you into mine. Besides," he took a step closer and rested his hand on her hip. "I think we both want this."

His hot breath tickled her ear and her eyes momentarily slid shut. Were they both crazy? All night long they seemed to dance around the issue but now they seemed solely intent on adding fuel to the fire. The worst part about it all was that she did want it and she wanted it bad. She also hated herself at the same time. Not so long ago she had been chastising nameless, faceless women for having no self control and yet here she was, the heat between her legs throbbing for a man who only wanted her body and nothing else. That was part of the attraction with him however, at least for her it was; because if this happened between them it couldn't be anything else. They worked together, maybe not directly, but under the same roof. God knows her father would have a conniption if he had the slightest inkling that one of his employees had propositioned his daughter like this. But her father was the furthest thing from her mind as Paul's hand dipped lower and he gently pressed himself against her. He felt incredible, the prickles of his beard rough against her neck and she blindly reached behind, somehow managing to slot the key inside the reader correctly to open the door. The light beep broke the moment and they separated, their eyes locking together in a deep stare before she took his hand and tugged him slowly inside.

The door shut with a loud click but it was lost on both of them. Stephanie couldn't take her eyes off him and she was without a doubt caught up in the sordidness of the whole thing. She had been talking to him for the past few hours but it was still anonymous to some degree. She knew personal things about him yet knew nothing at all. The way he was looking at her created a deep longing in her gut. As he took a step closer she knew she would regret this tomorrow but right now she didn't have the sense to care.

Paul moved his head slowly, checking for any signs of hesitation in her face but he saw none. Instead her eyes had darkened and she licked her lips, eagerly awaiting his kiss. He pressed his mouth to hers, instantly knowing that she was worth any cost he'd have to pay when it was all said and done. She tasted incredible and he stroked his tongue against hers when she opened her mouth to him. Their mouths fused together as his hands ran down her arms and around her waist, pulling her flush against him as her arms wrapped around her neck. He kissed her slowly, enjoying every second and every wash of her tongue against his own before pulling away and burying his head in her neck.

Stephanie dipped her head back and gripped his ears, pulling him back to her for another lengthy kiss. They broke apart and she sighed. "We shouldn't do this," she breathed heavily, her hands betraying her words as they worked on the buttons of his shirt.

"We shouldn't," he agreed, his hand pushing at her skirt and stroking the inside of her thighs. He needed to get her on her back but first he needed to get her out of her damn clothes. The lights were off but he picked her up anyway, walking blindly and fortunately hitting the bed in no time. He deposited her there, setting her on her knees and stroked her chin, making sure he looked her in the eye as he spoke. "I won't be here when you wake up."

"I know."

* * *

Loud and scattered chatter enveloped the boardroom as the Executive team slowly filed out after the meeting. It was almost 6pm and Stephanie was just glad to get home and get something to eat. She absently stared out the tall glass windows, her mind drifting everywhere and nowhere as she waited for the room to empty.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

The deep voice startled her but the man it belonged to startled her even more. "Paul?"

"The one and only," he smirked, pushing himself off his lounging position against the wall at the back of the room and walking towards her.

"I didn't….I didn't even see you come in." Stephanie tried not to get flustered at the sight of him considering the last time she saw him he had been buried inside her, his hot breath in her ear as they rocked together in her hotel room. The memory stained her cheeks and she ducked her head, desperate for him not to notice.

Paul looked at her intently, his gaze dropping to her endless legs and remembering what they felt like wrapped around him. As a matter of fact, she was the only thing he could see since they slept together over a week ago. He couldn't stop thinking about her and it was starting to freak him out. He didn't get like this. It was unnerving. "I prefer to stay out of the way. I find your father tends not to ask questions that way."

"Smart move." Stephanie only wished she had been smart enough to say no to him that night. Then she wouldn't be so damn angry at herself for believing that he just might be there in the morning. It wasn't anything he said but more what he did. The way he touched her, his kiss, his skin on hers; it all felt overwhelming, like he truly knew everything about her even though it was the first time they had ever really spoken. She remembered that he simply hadn't stopped looking at her, touching her, kissing her. It didn't feel like any one night stand she had ever had before. It felt different, almost intimate and not just some common fuck if she was crazy enough to let herself believe that. And she had been; which is why it stung when she woke up to find him gone the next day. When she had bumped into him a few days later after taking a trip to the accounts department, he all but blanked her, acting like he didn't even know her name never mind fucked her senseless a few days prior. She had fooled herself into believing they had some sort of connection, or rather, _he_ had fooled her into believing. A steely resolve she wished she had last week descended over her and she stood, grabbing her purse and files. Fool her once, shame on her. Fool her twice? Well, that wasn't going to happen. "I guess I'll see you around."

Paul watched her purposeful strides take her to the door and panicked. "Wait!" She was upset with him and he couldn't blame her. When he saw her a couple of days ago he had been an ignorant dick. But the truth was, he couldn't acknowledge her because then he would have to acknowledge his feelings. He wasn't ready then. After having a couple more days to think it over, he decided that he wanted to see her again and not just for sex. He wanted to actually see her, talk to her, do things with her he didn't usually do with other women, that he didn't _want_ to do with other women. But he wanted to do them with her.

Stephanie turned and glared at him, not in the mood for his games. "What do you want, Paul?"

"Are you hungry?"

The question completely threw her off guard. "What?"

Paul closed the distance between them and shrugged his shoulders. "Are you hungry?"

"Hungry?"

"Hungry….for food….you know food…..you eat it….it tastes really good?"

His expression was playful and Stephanie couldn't stop the smile from crossing her face. He was reaching out to her and despite the sincere look in his eyes, she wasn't quite sure she could trust him.

"It's just dinner, Stephanie."

"Yeah, and last time it was just a beer."

They stared at each other until Paul let out a defeated sigh. "You're right. But it's…different this time."

"Why?"

"You know why." Paul motioned to the door and managed a small smile, his last ditch effort in getting her to go with him. "I swear it's just dinner."

Her eyes bore a hole right through him. "How do I know I can trust you?"

"You can't. All I can say is that I don't usually do this. I've broken every rule to come here and ask to see you again. If you don't want to I'll walk away and we can go on pretending this never happened. If not…..take a leap of faith and I'll be right there, falling with you." He was sincere about his intentions. She was the first woman to ever capture him like this. That night together meant the world to him and she was the reason why. He'd be a fool not to see if it could be so much more.

"I think you're supposed to say you'll be there to catch me," she grinned, truly touched by his honesty. He wasn't sure about this either and it only made her want to join him.

Paul smiled. "Like I said, I don't usually do this." He got lost in her eyes and in that moment knew he was doing the right thing. "So…we on?"

"We're on."

"Anywhere you have in mind?" he asked as they walked to the elevators.

Stephanie looked at him sideways as they stepped inside and a bright smile adorned her face. "Let's just see where the wind takes us." It was meant in reference to them more so than the restaurant. Because she was taking a risk with him but from the sounds of it, he was too. She wasn't alone and if she had to fall, he was going to be right there with her.

_**I was a killer, was the best they'd ever seen…I'd steal your heart before you ever heard a thing…I'm an assassin and I had a job to do…Little did I know that girl was an assassin too…**_


End file.
